Conventional collapsible support structures are able to be folded between a deployed configuration, in which the collapsible support structure is able to support an object above a support surface, and a storage configuration, in which the frame of the collapsible support structure is folded to lay substantially flat. These conventional collapsible support structures typically contain supporting members, or supporting fabrics, that are permanently attached to the frame of the conventional collapsible support structures. These supporting members typically wear and fade faster than the frame of the conventional collapsible support structures. This often renders the conventional support structures unusable well before the frames of the conventional collapsible support structures become worn or damaged. In addition, because the supporting members are permanently attached to the frame, the conventional collapsible support structures are limited to a single appearance with the supporting members because users are unable to change the appearance (i.e., change the styling of the supporting members coupled to the frame of the collapsible support structures) of the conventional collapsible support structures.
It would thus be desirable to provide a collapsible support structure that includes supporting members that are removably coupled to the frame of the collapsible support structure.